A Place Called Home
by Akang Poksi
Summary: Pada akhirnya, Flowey dapat menghirup udara segar dan melihat langit yang indah di permukaan. Oneshot. Untuk Event Festival Fandom Barat.


"Membosankan."

"Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan di sini."

"Semua monster telah bebas."

"Bawah Tanah kosong."

"Hanya ada aku sendirian."

"Sendirian…."

"Aku … sendirian…."

"Sangat … sendrian…."

"Ibu…."

"Ayah…."

* * *

 **A Place Called Home**

 **Disclaimer: Hak cipta Undertale dimiliki sepenuhnya oleh Toby Fox. Author tidak mengharapkan keuntungan materiil sepeser pun dalam penulisan fanfic ini.**

 **Warning: Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, possible OOC & typo(s).**

 **~Untuk Event Festival Fandom Barat~**

* * *

Sunyi. Senyap. Tidak ada seorang pun di sana. Hanya ia seorang, si bunga emas yang kesepian. Ia tak tahu lagi apa tujuan hidupnya.

Bunga itu rindu kehidupan lamanya. Ingin rasanya ia memiliki jiwa lagi. Ia rindu akan rasa kasih sayang. Ia lelah karena tak bisa merasakan perasaan cinta. Hanya kebencian, dengki, dendam, amarah, dan semua emosi yang buruk yang dapat ia rasakan.

Ia rindu belaian kasih sayang dari sang Ibu. Ia rindu pelukan hangat dari sang Ayah. Ia rindu orang tuanya.

Bunga emas itu menggeram kesal, "Mengapa aku harus hidup seperti ini?"

Suaranya menggema, tetapi tak ada yang membalas.

"Aku lelah!" pekiknya. "Aku lelah tidak bisa merasakan apa pun!"

Ia menjerit dengan penuh amarah, "Aku sudah lama mati kan?! Mengapa aku harus hidup lagi? Aku lebih baik mati daripada hidup tanpa jiwa seperti ini!"

Tanpa dia sadari, air mata mengalir perlahan dari kedua matanya. Kesal. Ia begitu kesal. Semua ini tidak adil untuknya.

"Aku juga ingin akhir bahagia seperti yang lain. Aku … ingin Ibu dan Ayahku…."

Ini yang kedua kalinya Flowey menangis. Setelah bertarung dengan Frisk menggunakan wujud Asriel, ia merasa aneh. Entah mengapa, ia masih bisa merasakan semua perasaan dari jiwa yang ia serap sebelumnya. Semuanya masih membekas.

Sejujurnya, dia ingin mengakhiri hidupnya, saat ini juga.

"Asriel."

"Eh?"

Flowey menoleh ke belakang, tetapi tak mendapati seorang pun.

"Chara?" panggil si bunga seraya mencari sumber suara.

Entah mengapa ia memanggil Chara, padahal ia tahu bahwa anak itu telah tiada.

"Sepertinya pikiranku mulai kacau, heheh."

"Tidak juga."

Sang bunga menengok ke sampingnya. Ternyata ada seorang anak berbaju ungu dengan garis merah muda.

"Kau, untuk apa kau kemari?" tanya bunga emas itu.

Anak itu tersenyum sembari berkata, "Membawamu bersamaku."

"Kau … pasti bercanda,"

Ternyata tidak. Frisk tengah membawa sebuah pot. Ia mengambil tanah yang didiami Flowey dengan sebuah sekop kecil dan memasukannya ke dalam pot.

"Frisk, kau bodoh. Aku bisa saja menyakitimu dan orang-orang di sekitarmu. Untuk apa kau melakukan hal tidak berguna ini?" ancam sang bunga.

Anak itu tidak menjawab.

"Kau mencari Asriel? Sayang sekali, dia sudah tak ada di sini. Dia sudah tiada, Frisk."

Bocah berambut coklat itu membawa pot yang berisi si bunga emas.

"Hey, dasar bodoh. Taruh aku kembali sekarang juga!" gertak Flowey.

Frisk hanya tersenyum.

"Aku bisa membunuhmu sekarang juga bila kumau!"

Senyuman itu tetap terpampang di wajah bocah itu.

"Kuperintahkan kau untuk—"

"Aku akan membawamu pada Ibu dan Ayah," timpal Frisk.

Sang bunga terdiam. Apakah bocah itu mendengar semuanya? Apakah bocah itu sudah berada di sana sejak lama?

"Frisk, kautahu yang telah kulakukan pada semuanya, bukan? Aku jahat. Sangat jahat. Aku tidak memiliki jiwa, aku tak bisa merasakan iba, cinta, dan belas kasihan. Yang bisa kurasakan hanyalah kebencian!"

Si bocah berambut coklat itu membalas, "Aku akan tetap membawamu. Kau adalah bagian dari keluarga."

Bocah ini benar-benar … sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya, batin Flowey.

"Tidak adakah hal lain yang lebih baik untuk kaulakukan?"

Dan untuk kedua kalinya, Flowey dapat menghirup udara segar dan melihat langit yang indah di permukaan.

.

.

.

"Kita sudah sampai," ujar Frisk seraya membuka pintu rumahnya.

Di sofa, terlihat Papyrus dan Sans sedang berebut _remote_ televisi. Sepertinya sebentar lagi akan terjadi perang dunia keempat. Karena perang dunia ketiga sudah terjadi pada Asgore dan Toriel, kekerasan dalam rumah tangga yang takkan terlupakan.

Si tengkorak jangkung menyadari keberadaan Frisk dan berkata, "Hey, Frisk. Kau—"

"Membawa Flowey?"

Sang kakak langsung menoleh dan melihat apa yang dibawa si bocah.

"Frisk, untuk apa kau membawa bunga itu kemari?" tanya Sans seraya menatap tajam bunga itu.

"Ia bagian dari keluarga kita sekarang," jawab bocah berambut coklat itu seraya tersenyum manis.

"Kau pasti bercanda," balas si tengkorak berjaket biru.

Tidak, ia tidak suka bunga itu ada di sini. Ia bisa saja melukai semua orang yang ada di rumah ini. Atau bahkan lebih buruk lagi.

Sans mendekati anak itu, menatapnya dengan serius dan berucap, "Nak, dengar, kau sudah melihat apa yang telah dilakukan oleh bunga kecil menggemaskan ini bukan?"

Frisk hanya diam. Flowey mengalihkan pandangannya agar tidak kontak mata dengan tengkorak si tukang nyengir itu.

"Dia berbahaya. Dan kautahu itu," lanjut sang tengkorak. "Bahkan Toriel pun pasti tidak akan mau melihat makhluk mengerikan ini berada di rumah ini."

"Bagaimana pun juga … dia berhak menerima belas kasihan juga," balas Frisk.

Kini Sans yang tak bisa membalas. Ia mendesah, "Baiklah, jika itu keputusanmu."

Kemudian dia pergi keluar.

Papyrus tiba-tiba meracau, "Tunggu, apa ini berarti aku yang menang? Wowie! Papyrus yang hebat yang menguasai TV kali ini!"

Frisk terkekeh mendengar teman tengkoraknya itu. Ia kemudian beranjak menuju ruang makan dan menaruh Flowey di meja makan.

"Kauingin sesuatu untuk dimakan?" tanya sang bocah.

Flowey membalas singkat, "Tidak."

"Kau pasti lapar."

"Tidak."

"Bagaimana kalau pai buatan Ibu?"

"… tidak."

"Satu gigitan saja?"

"Tidak."

Frisk mendesah pasrah. Bunga yang satu ini memang susah untuk diajak kompromi. Tetapi ia mengambil sepotong pai buatan Toriel dan menaruhnya di depan Flowey.

Sang bunga menatap pai itu. Aromanya yang begitu menggoda merangsang indra penciumannya. Ah, Bahkan air liur pun mengalir dari ujung mulutnya.

Frisk tertawa pelan, "Aku tahu kau lapar."

"Tidak!" balas Flowey.

Sang bocah hanya bisa menunggunya untuk memakan pai tersebut. Bunga itu bener-bener tak tahan dengan aroma harum dari kue itu. Ia geram. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, ia langsung melahap pai itu seluruhnya. Mulutnya begitu penuh.

Frisk tertawa melihatnya. Satu lahapan begitu saja dan pai itu lenyap seketika. Mulut bunga emas itu memang ajaib. Begitu pun perutnya. Rasa dari pai ini membuatnya teringat masa lalu. Begitu banyak kenangan indah.

"Mau kuambilkan lagi?" tawar si bocah berambut coklat.

Bunga emas itu menjawab, "Tidak,"

"Tidak adakah jawaban lain selain tidak?"

Flowey terdiam sejenak dan menghela nafasnya. Kemudian berkata, "Terima kasih, Frisk."

Senyuman kembali merekah di bibir Frisk. Ia pun membalas, "Bukan masalah."

.

.

 **~ TAMAT ~**

.

.

* * *

A/N: saya gabut, maaf gantung, sekian, see ya next time.


End file.
